Desorden Musical
by Lefthon Aryn
Summary: Las siguientes historias serán inspiradas de canciones al azar que escuche en mi reproductor, primer desorden "Veneno" una asesina llamada "Veneno Estelar", seductora, buena amante de forma fria y limpia cumple sus crímenes, nadie sabe como es, ni cual su propósito. Pareja principal NaLu


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima- sama *w*

Las siguientes historias serán inspiradas de canciones al azar que escuche en mi reproductor, así que aquí viene la primera, debo aclarar que pueden ser en universo alterno, o no, y no tendrán relación una con otra, además que puedan tener finales muy abiertos, pero con la pareja principal NaLu :3 sin más que añadir adelante con la lectura

.

.

 **Veneno**

En la habitación se notaba el ambiente tenso, la silueta de dos sujetos, uno sentado tras un escritorio y otro frente a él, la poca luz que entraba por las cortinas no permitía ver sus rostros, dificultando saber su identidad.

 _-La llaman "Veneno Celestial", no se conoce como es su rostro, ni su verdadero nombre, una mercenaria y asesina a sangre fría, se han encontrado resto de veneno en los labios de las víctimas y en sus estómagos, lo que nos da a deducir que sea que ella les brinda alguna bebida antes de cometer su crimen, ha matado a varios miembros de mi organización_ – la voz de una mujer resuena en el cuarto _\- No sé cuál es su objetivo o si parte de algunos de mis enemigos pero la quiero muerta lo antes posible_ \- azota la mesa con enojo, un joven que esta frente a él sonríe con malicia.

 _-No te preocupes Kyouka, será un trabajo fácil –_ se levanta de su asiento con parsimonia.

 _-Eso espero Salamander –_ El enojo se destilaba en la voz de la mujer que estaba frente a "Salamander".

 _-Estoy encendido –_ Susurra al salir de aquella habitación.

.

.

El nombrado "Salamander" fue a un casino llamado "Eclipse" pues por fuentes confiables, se entero que la próxima víctima sería Jackal, el líder del cargamento de explosivos de Tártaros, de la mafia para la cual trabaja.

Jackal estaba informado del caso, pero no le importaban, decía que él puede cuidarse solo, además que no dejaría que una chica lo matará de una forma tan patética.

 _Salamander_ vigilo toda la noche a su carnada pero no vio nada que le pareció extraño, Jackal, un mujeriego empedernido, tenía a su alrededor muchas chicas que le hacían mimos, lo que podría dificultar su trabajo, pero vio como Jackal no era tan tonto como parecía jamás tomó o comió algo de las mujeres que tenía a su alrededor.

 **-¡Tsk! Parece que estoy aquí en vano -** se queja el peli rosado tomando de un solo bocado el líquido que tenía en su vaso – **Será mejor que me marche por hoy -** el chico se giró hacia el barman cuando a su nariz llego un aroma que llamo su atención con rapidez se dio la vuelta, captando a una hermosa rubia caminando frete a él.

 **-Por favor, me podría dar el trago más fuerte que tiene -** dice la chica con la voz más delicada que haya escuchado el peli rosado.

 **-Vaya, no pensaba que chicas como tu frecuentarán este lugar -** inicia el chico ubicándose a lado de la rubia.

 **-Y no quisiera, pero soy nueva en la ciudad y no se ha donde ir para tomar un buen trago –** contesta con una sonrisa coqueta tomando con lentitud la bebida que le trae el barman.

 **-Si lo quieres, puedo ser tu guía en esta ciudad -** _Salamander_ sabía que lo que hacía no era buena idea pero aquella muchacha le llamo su atención a primera vista.

 **-Claro, aunque no pienso quedarme por mucho tiempo -** alega la rubia con más confianza a su acompañante – **Soy Lucy**

 **-Yo soy Natsu-**

 **-¿Natsu? –** suelta una pequeña risa sonrojando al peli rosado – **Peculiar nombre**

 **-Si es un nombre un poco raro -** se rasca su mejilla algo incómodo

 **-No es por búrlame –** aclara **– Es que me recuerda a un amigo que tuve de pequeña** \- responde con nostalgia

 **-Nunca pensé que alguien más podría llamarse como yo -** dice con sorpresa Salamander llamando la atención de la rubia

 **-Cosas de la vida -** responde con seriedad Lucy, y luego la cambia con una sonrisa gentil – **Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde -** la rubia acerca sus labios a la oreja de Natsu, haciendo que sintiera un cosquilleo **– Llámame -** deja un pequeño papel en el bolsillo delantero del peli rosado dejándolo en estado de shock.

Lo que Salamander no se dio cuenta, fue que Jackal, tampoco había perdido de vista a la rubía, y cuando la vio salir no tardo en irse él también.

Natsu pareció no percatarse de dicha _casualidad_ __y al ver a Jackal irse, el también lo hizo, siguiéndole minutos después asegurándose que llegara a casa a salvo

.

.

 **-¿¡Qué demonios estabas haciendo Natsu!?** – reclama Kyouka tirando un periódico en la mesa **\- Mataron a Jackal –**

- **No sé cómo pudo pasar Kyouka -** responde con frustración **– Lo he seguido durante dos semanas y no ha existido nada extraño, y lo seguía hasta ver que llegara a salvo a su apartamento**

 **-Pues parece que no tan a salvo, Natsu -** la molestia la mujer se notaba a kilómetros **– No creas que por ser el hermano del jefe la próxima vez que falles no recibirás castigo –**

 **-Lo entiendo -** se queja **– No es necesario que me lo recuerdes –**

 **-Bien, nos han infiltrado que la próxima presa es Mard Geer –** lanza una carpeta frente a Natsu - **Ahí encontrarás toda información sobre él, es muy extraño con respecto con quien anda, así que puede que sea más difícil para esa perra matarlo, de cualquier manera quiero la cabeza de esa zorra aquí en mis manos –**

 **-Así será –**

 **.**

 **.**

Salamander se encamino a su motocicleta, saco su celular, marcando con rapidez un número que parece haber marcado ya varias veces.

 **-¿Aló? ¿Luce?-** sonríe al escuchar la voz femenina **\- ¿Puedes ir al centro comercial Crocus Garden?** \- espera la respuesta con una sonrisa más grande **– Bien ahí te veo en una hora**

Natsu sabía que Mard Geer va a tomar un café en ese centro comercial todas las tardes, así que podía pasar un buen momento con aquella chica que roba sus pensamientos desde hace semanas, mientras vigilaba con mayor cautela a su nueva carnada.

Al llegar a la cafetería se sentó unas mesas adelante del pelinegro, observando a él y a la puerta ansioso por la llegada de la rubia, al sonar la campanilla de entrada su mirada se ilumino al ver a la chica.

Lucy miro a todos los sitios hasta que dio con Natsu, camino directo a él sin percatarse de que una camarera estaba a su lado haciendo que chocarán y cayera el postre que traía al cliente que iba a servirle, quien resulto ser Mard Geer.

 **-Tenga más cuidado -** demanda el pelinegro con serenidad limpiándose el postre que cayó en su camisa.

 **-Lo lamento mucho -** dice avergonzada Lucy mirando el desastre – **Yo tuve la culpa por andar distraída –**

 **-Tranquila fue un accidente-** responde sonriendo con galantería recorriendo con la mirada a la rubia.

 **-Yo -** dudo mordiéndose un labio – **Si puedo hacer algo para compensárselo**

 **-Si lo dices…-**

 **-¿Que sucede Luce? -** pregunta Natsu interrumpiendo a Mard Geer

 **-¡Oh Natsu! -** exclama con falsa sorpresa el pelinegro - **No sabía que conocías a la señorita presente –**

 **-¿Ustedes se conocen? -** pregunta con desconcierto la rubia mirando a ambos.

 **-Si-** sisea Natsu molesto porque se arruinan sus planes

 **-Ven siéntense aquí -** ofrece mirando con superioridad al peli rosado – **Así puedes cumplir mejor tu trabajo** _ **Salamander –**_

 _ **-¿**_ **Salamander? –** la confusión en la chica causo ternura en Natsu haciendo que soltara una carcajada.

 **-Es un apodo Luce -** confiesa poniendo la mano sobre la cabellera rubia y resolviéndola **–**

 **-¿Y de que trata el trabajo Natsu?-**

 **-Oh, nada importante -** responde tratando de evadir la pregunta

 **-Pero…**

 **-Natsu tiene razón señorita, no es nada importante –** acota el pelinegro llamando su atención **-Mi nombre es Mard Geer-** extiende su mano en cordialidad

 **-Mucho gusto, el mío es Lucy –** sonríe tomando la mano en respuesta.

.

.

El sonido de un cuerpo contra la pared se escucha en ese penthouse, jadeos inundan el lugar, la noche se podía visualizar en las grandes ventanas con un cielo estrellado.

 **-Nunca pensé que fueras esa clase de chica -** dice agitado el pelinegro besando con devoción el cuello níveo de la muchacha.

 **-Pues no me conoces -** la voz la rubia se escucha tan agitada como la de Mard Geer.

 **-Natsu se destrozará por esto -** la rubia tomó el rostro de su amante para darle un apasionante beso, el pelinegro permitió que la "dulce chica" de Salamander guie ese encuentro, sintió como la traviesa lengua de la chica pedía permiso para entrar y sin impedimentos permitió su paso.

El pelinegro se detuvo de repente, separándose de Lucy, tocaba su pecho, la respiración se volvía más pesada, sudor corría por su frente.

 **-Natsu jamás se enterará de esto -** responde con frialdad Lucy limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano.

 **-Así que tu eres la asesina –** dice con dificultad sujetándose de un pilar – **Porque estas tras los miembros de Tártaros –**

 **-Te concederé el deseo de saber mi intención por ser tu última voluntad –** se burla la rubia arreglándose el cabello y su ropa – **Hace un año Tártaros arrebató a una de mis mejores amigas, a alguien que considere como una madre. ¿Se te hace conocido el nombre Aquarius?**

 **-¿Si la recuerdo? Claro, fue una de las tantas diversiones que tuvimos cuando enfrentamos a esas cobardes hadas-** recibió un golpe en el estómago cayendo al suelo **– Así que esto es por una venganza ¿Eso se permite en ese estúpido gremio de cobardes?** –

 **-No -** pone su taco sobre el pecho del pelinegro haciendo presión y sacando un quejido de él **– Por ello renuncie a él, además de quitarme a mi mejor amiga, acabar con casi todos mis compañeros, me robaron a la persona que más quería–**

 **-Te refieres -** tose - **A ese imbécil de Salamander –** su vista se volvió más borrosa y su respiración más irregular **– Él no recuerda nada desde hace un año, Zeref se encargo de eso. Jamás te recordará.**

 **-Y por eso él es mi último objetivo –** Lucy comenzó a alejarse de su víctima sabiendo que su trabajo había terminado.

 **-Natsu no lo permitirá, él cree que Zeref es su hermano, lo protegerá hasta de ti -** escupe con burla antes de su corazón dejar de latir.

 **-Esto no acabará hasta que mate a Zeref, así tenga que pasar sobre Natsu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lucy, necesito que te quedes aquí dentro y no salgas -** el sonido de disparos y gritos se escucha por todas partes **–Yo volveré –**

Tártaros se encontraba en medio de una batalla con algunos miembros que consiguió Lucy durante ese año para su venganza, eran personas que también guardaban un gran rencor a Tártaros, había planeado eso durante tanto tiempo, era hora de terminar con todo.

 **-Espera Natsu -** detiene la rubia antes que él joven salga por la puerta.

 **-No te preocupes Luce, todo estará bien además -** su frase fue interrumpida por un beso repentino de la rubia. Lágrimas caen de sus ojos, el joven piensa que es por la situación en la que se encuentran y responde con fervor el beso.

Natsu siente como sus miembros pierden fuerza, y como su vista se torna borrosa.

 **-Lo siento mucho Natsu, pero necesito terminar lo que empecé -** dice la rubia mientras lo recuesta con cuidado.

 **-¿Luce?-**

 **-Perdón –** susurra antes de salir por la puerta – **Yo soy veneno estelar, Natsu. Lo lamento –** la puerta se cierra despacio.

 **-Te recuerdo –** musita Natsu antes de perder la noción de todo y ver como la silueta de la chica desapareciera por medio del tiroteo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien chicos! Hola, soy yo :D otra vez con algo nuevo y sé que esto hace pensar ¿Y tus otras historias? Pues ahora estoy en la temporada inspiración, espero lograr avanzar con ellas, pronto tendrán noticas.**

 **La canción de cual está inspirada esta historia es:** _ **"Veneno" de Crystal Sugar.**_ **No sé solo me vino esta idea, y dije debo publicarla y aquí esta, espero os guste ^^**

 **Así que Lefthon-kun se ha reportado ._.)/**

 **Matta ne!**


End file.
